


Face to Face

by ottermo



Series: Predictions [8]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series 3 Predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Mattie knows what she has to do.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well ostensibly this was written for the S3 Predictions challenge on tumblr but really it was just wishful thinking. Sorry not sorry.

 

“Let us come with you,” Max pleads, one hand on Mattie’s shoulder, as though he’d ever use force to stop her. “Just for safety. We won’t interfere.”

Mattie meets his eyes, touched to see the depth of his concern, but not moved enough to change her mind. She gives him a small, sad smile. “No, Max. Let me do this.”

Mia looks uneasy too. “I promised your mother you’d be safe with us,” she says.

 _Well, maybe you shouldn’t have_ , thinks Mattie, but instead she says, “Don’t worry. Whatever’s going to happen, will happen whether you’re there or not.”

She hates that her voice shakes. “It’s me he wants. It’s me who let him down.”

Max and Mia seem to come to a silent, reluctant agreement, and neither will let her leave before hugging her close.

“Be careful,” says Mia, sweet tones and hard edges. Mattie nods.

She’s almost made it to the door when a third voice calls her name. “Mattie. You don’t have to do this.”

Suddenly he’s right next to her, and throwing his arms around her in an embrace that’s much messier, more urgent than the others.

“Yes, I do,” she says, muffled against his shoulder. She tries to force some levity into her voice. “Hey, you already missed the hugging segment. Time to go, now.”

Leo pulls back, and she tries not to think about the fact that he’s studying her as if for the last time, making one more copy of her in case he never sees her again.

Finally, she turns to leave, and closes the door behind her. She must face their opponent without distraction, without seeming to come with an army. If anything will break through his addled code, she hopes it’s this: how truly sorry she is.

He is waiting for her. Green eyes alert, expectant.

“Odi,” Mattie says. “We need to talk.”

 


End file.
